The Beast Of Pirates Bay
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: The gang wins a trip to Pirates Bay. But this vacation turns bad when a creature is lurking on the ship. Will they stop it?
1. Pirates Bay

Winter. A great time to have fun in the snow and be with family. At least, if you didn't mind the cold, which everyone in Jasper Park did. The wolves were in their dens snuggled up with their mates, except for two wolves.

"Aaron, come on! Stop playing in the snow." The gray wolf pleaded.

"Humphrey, you worry too much!" Aaron said joyfully. He got up from the snow and looked down. "A snow angel!" Aaron exclaimed.

Humphrey rolled his eyes. Some times he wondered…

"I'm cold and want to snuggle with Kate."

"Fine, Jack Frost." Aaron and Humphrey then reach his den where they met with Aaron's creation.

"What are we doing here? I thought we were going to my den?"

"In a minute. I have to check my mail." He then turned to his creation. "Any mail?"

"One invitation." It said as it printed out a piece of paper.

"It gives you mail?" Humphrey asked. "In fact, why do you get mail?"

"People think I'm a human. My creation can also make a cup of coffee, too. Do not try it. It is horrible." He then ripped the paper out of the creature's mouth and read it.

Aaron gasped and jumped in joy.

"What is it?" Humphrey asked confused.

"I won!" Aaron shouted. "I can't believe I won!"

"What did you win?" Humphrey asked another question annoyed.

"I won a free trip to a luxury cruise ship!" Aaron continued to jump with joy. "Sorry creation. Have to shut you off for a week."

"Have fun, sir." As he said that, Aaron flicked a switched and it powered down. He walked off of with Humphrey following.

"You won a trip to a cruise?" Humphrey asked.

"Yep."

"What did you do to win?"

"I have no idea!" Aaron said with a smile. Humphrey frowned.

"That's not good." Humphrey muttered. The two made it to Humphrey's den where they saw Kate and Hutch conversing.

"Guys, guess what?" Aaron asked the two.

"What?" Hutch asked.

"I won a trip on a cruise!" Kate and Hutch gave him some confused looks.

"What did you do to win?" Kate asked.

"No idea!"

"Then this must be a fake invitation." Kate said as she took the paper from him.

"It says I can bring three guests." Aaron added.

"Oh, pick me!" Kate exclaimed. "I want to be on a boat!"

"Since when?" Humphrey asked.

"Since forever." Kate said bluntly.

"Wait, three guests?" Hutch asked.

"Yes. I'm taking you, Kate, and Humphrey." Aaron replied.

"What about Saul?" Hutch asked worriedly.

"He will be taken care of by Garth and Lilly." Aaron answered.

"Well, I guess that's safer then taking a pup on a boat. I'm in!"

"Me too!" Kate and Humphrey said in unison.

"Great! Our first stop in the cruise ship is a place called Pirates Bay. We better pack now."

"When is it?" Kate asked.

"In two days. That means we have to pack today and leave to go to the shore tomorrow. If we follow this plan, then we'll be arriving just on time."

"Great! Let's pack!" And with that, they did.


	2. 1800-mychickenisburning

Aaron looked around the garbage trying to find discarded suitcases.

"We don't have that much stuff." Humphrey informed him. "We actually don't need suitcases."

"A bag will be for me and one for all of you. I'm the one with too much stuff." Aaron said as he kept his head in the bin. He then finally found two suitcases that he could use.

"Got it!" He gave one to Humphrey who stared at it. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's just that this suitcase is pink and has a picture of a cat on it." Humphrey showed Aaron the bag and it did indeed was pink.

"So, just give it to Kate. I'm not going into that dumpster again." Aaron started to walk away and met up with Hutch who seemed to be in an argument with Saul.

"But, I want to go!" Saul exclaimed and pleaded. "I'll promise I'll be good."

"I would if I could but it only says for three guests. I'm sorry." Saul stood there for a few seconds and then took a deep breath and held it.

"Umm… what are you doing?" Aaron asked Saul. He didn't answer.

"Are… are you holding your breath until you get your way?" Saul nodded, still holding his breath.

"That's… ridiculous." Saul still kept his breath and turned a purplish color. He finally collapsed and started to take deep breaths of air. He looked up and saw that Hutch and Aaron were still standing there, looking at him.

"Fine…" Saul huffed as he walked over to Garth and Lilly's. Hutch then faced Aaron.

"That was easy." He told him. The two then started to pack their suitcase with the bare essentials.

Blanket, a few inventions and blueprints, and a pair of goggles. The two then walked out of their den to meet up with Humphrey and Kate who were still packing.

"How long does it take for you to pack?" Aaron asked.

"Well, we have nothing that we can really bring." Humphrey answered.

"You can get stuff from the cruise! That's the beauty of it! Just put some caribou in there." Kate took a few pieces of caribou and placed it in the suitcase. She closed it and the group went off.

"Yarr! Avast, ye ladies'!" Aaron exclaimed as the rest chuckled at his comment. As they walk, they were side-tracked by two familiar wolves.

"Where are you going?!" The wolf, Garth yelled. Another wolf, Lilly, was next to him with Saul.

"We're going on a cruise." Hutch answered, confused.

"Why did you dump your kid on us?" Garth explained.

"You two are reliable wolves. You can take care of him for a week." Aaron answered. Garth's jaw dropped.

"A week?!" He exclaimed.

"Look, we're going to be late." Aaron interrupted. "If there are any problems, contact me at 1-800-mychickenisburnig." The group then left.

"I can't believe they get to leave and we don't." Lilly said. Garth looked at her then smiled. Lilly saw this.

"What?"

"We have a week to ourselves without any paranormal activities happening." Garth then got closer to Lilly.

"Ahem!" A voice popped up. It was Saul was stood their impatiently.

"Oh, forgot about you." Garth said disappointedly.

"I can leave you alone, for a price."

"Fine. Extra caribou for you." Garth smiled.

"Deal!" Saul exclaimed as he shook Garth's paw. Saul then made his way to his den, leaving Garth and Lilly alone.

Lilly giggled. "Wow. A week. What should we do?" She asked.

"Let's just enjoy Jasper." The two then walked off.


	3. The Cove of Mystery

Humphrey, Kate, Hutch, and Aaron walked to the harbor Jasper Park. The place was filled with boats, docks, and lots of boxes filled with fish.

"Which one is ours?" Humphrey asked.

"The one that has the name 'Pirates Bay' on it." Aaron replied.

"I'm concerned." Kate said. Aaron turned to her.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because this is a human harbor!" She yelled.

"Sweetie, no it's not." Humphrey informed her. He pointed to a sign that said, 'No trespassing'.

"Then what's all this?" She asked confusingly.

"An abandoned harbor. Mostly because of rats, but it's open to all animals. And some of them know their way around a boat." Aaron explained.

The four wolves walk over to their boat where they were greeted by two wolves. One was a female that had brown and black fur and a mole next to her nose.

The other was a male who had gold fur, a scar on his left eye, a captain's hat, and a fishing hook on his ear.

"Welcome, mateys!" The male said with a gruff voice.

"That's an awesome voice!" Aaron complemented.

"Well, thank you. You must be the four wolves invited on our ship."

"That be us!" Hutch said with a smile.

"Well, my name is Capitan Hook-Finn and this is my lovely mate, Karen."

"I'm Aaron, that's Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch." He replied as they waved and exchanged handshakes.

"Well, this must be your lucky day. The sun is out and it is smooth sailing from here on out. Let us show you to your cabins." He motioned for them to follow and they did.

As they walked on the boat, the group saw other wolves enjoying themselves. Some were playing, some were relaxing, and some were just talking.

Captain Hook-Finn took them to a cabin named 13 and 666.

"Oh, that's an interesting name." Kate said unassumingly.

"It's just a joke, my lass. It's not possessed or anything." Captain Hook-Finn reassured her. As they got inside, they saw lovely room with floral pattern curtains, two beds and a bathroom.

"We have room service and all the games you can play." Karen said with a smile.

"This place is awesome!" Aaron said as he went into his room.

"I could live here forever." Hutch said as he fell on the bed with a sigh.

"Anything you need, just call." Captain Hook-Finn said as he and his mate left.

"This is going to be…"

"Great?" Humphrey was then interrupted by two voices. Humphrey and Kate jumped in surprise.

"Sorry for scaring you…" The two blue haired, green eyed wolves said together.

"That's fine." Humphrey then looked at then oddly. They both looked the same and talked the same.

"Are you two twins?"

"Yep. I'm…"

"Raymond and Erik?!" Aaron said in surprise. He and Hutch went over to the twins and greeted each other.

"Who are these two?" Kate asked.

"Old friends that helped me and Hutch kill someone."

"Who?"

"That's classified. So, what brings you two here?"

"We came to have a great time!" Raymond said excitedly.

"And to find the cove." Erik said as he was smacked in the head by Raymond.

"Shut up!" Raymond yelled.

"Cove? What cove?" Humphrey asked.


	4. Captian Jaws Demise

"Great! Now we have to tell them!" Raymond said annoyed.

"Sorry." Erik said apologetically.

"What is this cove you speak of?" Aaron asked. Raymond sighed.

"The cove of Pirates Bay. It is said that a man named Captain Jaws went to an uncharted island and named it Pirates Bay. But before he told anyone about it, he found this cove at the end of the island that was full of treasure."

"But," Erik continued. "It was accessible only through the cove's many tunnels. Right then, Captain Jaws made a map of the cove and traced the right passage to the treasure. He hid it somewhere on the island and told the others not to enter to cove."

"Why? Is it haunted?" Kate asked. Erik and Raymond shook their heads.

"The wrong passages lead to the pirate's death. And to make it worse, Captain Jaws told them of a horrible beast it the cove, guarding the treasure." Raymond said fearfully as he held his twin.

"So, you want to find the map and get the treasure?" Humphrey concluded.

"Yep. But don't tell anyone! It was bad enough that someone, Erik, told you." Raymond said with anger.

"I said I'm sorry!" Erik cried.

"So what happened to Captain Jaws?" Hutch interrupted their little squabble.

"He died by a shark." Erik answered.

"Wow. Must be bad. Does anyone else know of this treasure?" Kate asked.

"Of course! But they failed to find the map that leads to it." Raymond answered. "And I'm begging you; do not speak a word of this to anyone! We'll split the treasure with you."

"That's fine by me." Humphrey smiled.

"Great." Erik and Raymond said in unison as they left. Everyone went back to their own activities and enjoyed themselves, except for one.

This wolf heard every word of the group's conversation and he stormed away from the location to his cabin. This wolf had flame red hair with white streaks. He had pictures and maps around his room and he groaned in frustration.

This groan woke up a sleeping black rat that climbed the wolf's bed and looked at the wolf in annoyance.

"What's the matter now, Joey?" The rat asked.

"I knew the treasure was real, Mikey! There were wolves talking about it and how they are going to find it." The wolf named Joey said as he looked at his maps.

"Joey, relax. You know where the map is and that's all that matters." Mikey said.

"No! What if they find it first?!" Joey said as he came up close and personal with Mikey and made him back up to the headboard of the bed.

"Um… I highly doubt they will get it first. And not to be rude, but you're in my space."

"Sorry." Joey said as he backed away.

"Just calm down, Joe. It will be fine. I've been with you for years and all of the schemes that we've done have always come out victorious. Except those times that it didn't work. But getting on this cruise was a dozy." Joey smiled.

"You're right. I shouldn't worry." He then walked towards the door, but stopped.

"Oh, but one thing."

"What's that?" Mikey asked.

"There are two of us… and six of them!" Joey yelled as he banged on the floor, making Mikey jump.

"But that's going to change right now." Joey said with a sadistic smile. He went over to the bed and pulled a black box from it.

Whatever was inside it was wet and alive. Mikey looked in shock. "No. that's horrible." He said.

"It's the only way to get the treasure." He patted the box. He then opened his cabin window and dumped its contents into the ocean.

The living creature he had released went into the pipes of the ship and did its work.

"In a few hours, we will be able to man this ship." Joey said smiling and started to cackle.


	5. The Beast Of Pirates Bay

The group had spent their day relaxing and doing what they loved to do. Aaron was playing in a pool, Humphrey and Kate were playing with a beach ball, and Hutch lay down on a chair. It was peaceful.

"I hope you're enjoying yourselves?" A voice said. Humphrey and Kate looked over and saw Karen standing there with a smile.

"Yes. Yes we are." Humphrey said calmly.

"Great. We enjoy having you here. If there are any problems, just call."

"Problems?" Aaron laughed as he came to the edge of the pool. "This is paradise!" He smiled.

"You are so… eccentric." Karen said, giggling.

"Well, it's a gift." Aaron blushed. "Maybe when we dock, you can…"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" A voice yelled from afar. They turned to see Captain Hook-Finn pushing Joey away from something.

"I'm sorry, mate." The captain said. "I's going to bar you from the apt section of me ship."

"We're so sorry!" Mikey apologized. "What the hell were you thinking?!" He asked Joey.

"Mikey, it is called the 'Poop Deck'. That is why I pooped there."

"Yarr disgusting." The captain said.

"And you're misleading." With that, he left with his rat. The group looked at them in confusion.

"Weird." Hutch said as he lay back down.

"I'm sorry folks! Back to paradise!" Hook Finn shouted with a hearty laugh and they did.

"There is something up with that guy." Humphrey muttered. Kate noticed what he said.

"Humphrey, we're on vacation. Enjoy!" She said as she nuzzled him.

"I'm sorry. But why would he poop in public?" He asked as he pushed Kate away.

"Relax." Aaron said. "Maybe he forgot his medications. I'm sure…" Before he could answer, he felt something on his tail.

"What the…" Then suddenly, something bit his tail and tore a part off. Aaron screamed in pain as he got out. Everyone near him looked at him as the saw his tail bleed and staining the pool.

"Look!" A wolf shouted as they pointed in the water. Joey and Mikey turned around as they heard screams of terror.

"Finally!" He then started to run to the front of the ship.

"Are you okay?" Hutch asked. Aaron shook.

"Get me some Band-Aids…." He said shakily. Hutch ran over to the nearest first aid kit and placed it next to him.

Meanwhile, Humphrey walked towards the pool with Kate as they saw something swimming in there.

"What be the problem?" Hook-Finn asked as he held his mate close.

"I don't know…" Humphrey answered. Then the creature jumped from the pool and in front of the group. The wolves around screamed and ran.

Panic was in the air. No one knew what to do. Humphrey got a good look on the creature. It was black, small with red piercing eyes and had the body of an angler fish with huge pointed teeth. It appeared to have four legs as it sprinted towards them.

"Run!" Humphrey shouted. The group, Hook-Finn, Kate, Hutch, Humphrey, Aaron, and Karen, ran into the pipe room. It was dark, but red lights filled the room with a siren.

"It be a code red!" Hook-Finn yelled. "When something happens on a ship, we have different codes!"

"This is not happening!" Karen shouted. She started to sob.

Humphrey peeked his head out and saw the fish demon biting the nearest wolves. The bitten wolves turned all black and had red eyes. They smiled sadistically. The bitten wolves bit other wolves with had the same effect.

"It's biting the wolves there!" Humphrey shouted. Then, a sudden jolt was felt on the ship that sent the group back a little.

"What was that?" Hutch asked.

"Someone took over me ship!" Hook-Finn shouted. The group looked at each other fearfully.

"I might know who it is." Humphrey thought.

In the captain's bridge, Joey and Mikey were driving the ship with unconscious wolves on the floor.

"Next stop, Pirates Bay!" He said over the intercom. The group heard this and they gasped.

"Is that…" Hutch stared.

"I think it is…" Humphrey muttered. "I guess we're ending our vacation early…"

"I hope we don't encounter The Beast of Pirate's Bay." Karen shuddered.

"What's that?" Hutch asked. The Captain and his mate looked at each other in fear.

_**To be continued….**_


End file.
